Malec - War of Hearts
by Malec1096
Summary: Alec Lightwood has been disowned by his wealthy parents for being gay, he is dragged on a double date by his sister Isabelle, where he meets the mysterious Magnus Bane. Together they experience true love, hurt, pain, complications, happiness and intimacy. Rated M for future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**WAR OF HEARTS**

 **CHAPTER ONE** **  
**

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHADOWHUNTERS. ALL RIGHTS ARE CASSANDRA CLARES._

 _This is my first time writing fanfiction, I have no idea how it will turn out or where I am going with it. But I hope you all like it. Please feel free to leave me reviews.  
Thank you._

"Please Alec", Izzy begged, "it will be fun". Alec hated saying no, he had the incessant need to please people.

"Alright fine, I'll go if it means you will stop nagging me".

A few seconds later the sound of Isabelle screaming rang through his ears, "Thank you" she said with excitement. "I'll be round in an hour to help you get ready".

Alec sighed, "I can dress myself you know, I have been doing it for years".

Izzy chuckled, "big brother, your idea of fashion is oversized faded jumpers with holes in them. I'll see you in a bit."

"Fine, see you later." Alec hung up the phone and threw it on his bed, he knew there was no point in arguing with his sister, she always got what she wanted. He sighed and slumped down onto his bed, he knew that going on a double date with your younger sister was weird and embarrassing, but Alec had always been close with his siblings, they were his best friends. They supported Alec with everything and had stuck by him when their parents disowned him for being gay. He had hidden the truth from everyone, Izzy had been the only one who knew, and he hadn't even told her, she somehow just knew and had promised to keep it a secret until Alec was ready to tell everyone. His parents were very religious and believed that homosexuality was a sin and doomed you to hell, but Alec couldn't change who he was no matter how hard he tried. He pretended to be interested when Jace would talk about all the hot girls he was dating, he would watch football games like a 'normal' guy and he had even tried dating a girl. Alec never wanted to disappoint his parents, he loved and respected them more than anyone in his life, but he could no longer live a lie.

He had never thought that he would be strong enough to come out to his parents, but his siblings gave him the power to finally admit who he was and feel no shame. He came out to Jace one random night when they were watching a film, Jace had been going on about the hot girl in the movie and how big her boobs were. Alec became annoyed at having to hear about the same thing over and over whenever Jace saw a girl. He didn't even have time to think before the words "I'm gay" came out his mouth. Jace didn't even turn to look at him, he simply said "I know" and carried on watching the film.

"You know?" Alec said shakily.

Hearing the quiver in his brother's voice, Jace paused the film and turned to face Alec, "Yeah, I've always known."

"Why didn't you say something to me?" Alecs heart had begun pounding and his breathing quickened.

Jace was smiling, "I wanted you to tell me yourself when you were ready."

Alec suddenly felt bad for waiting this long to tell Jace, but he had been afraid that he would think differently about him and not want to be around him because he felt uncomfortable.  
"Does it bother you, that I'm gay?" he could feel the worry burning inside of him.

"No. Alec, you're my brother, it doesn't bother me who you want to sleep with, as long as you're happy and they're not better looking than me." Jace winked and pulled Alec into a hug.

After telling Jace, Alec had realised that there was nothing to be afraid of, Jace had known all along and never acted any different towards him, this gave him the confidence to tell his parents. They were his parents, it was their job to love and support their children no matter what. Alec was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of his doorbell, he sighed and sat up, he walked to the door and opened it to see his sister standing there with 4 bags in her hands.

She had a mischievous look on her face, "Let's do this"

 _This chapter was quite short due to it being the first one, I wanted to get a feel of the story and characters first. Each chapter will vary in length. Please leave reviews and thank you for reading War of Hearts._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHADOWHUNTERS. ALL RIGHTS ARE CASSANDRA CLARES._

 _Please leave reviews. Thank you and enjoy reading._

"You're early Iz" Alec yawned and shut the door.

"I couldn't wait to show you what I bought you to wear for our double date." Izzy's eyes gleamed, she had already sat down on the black leather sofa and was ruffling through all her bags, pulling out a shirt and jacket. Alec suddenly felt nervous, he didn't usually wear fancy clothes, he didn't really bother with his appearance. He felt comfortable in jeans and old jumpers that were either grey, black or brown. He never styled his hair and only ever wore converse. "Try this on", Izzy held out a dark blue button-down shirt for Alec to try on, he liked the colour at least. He grabbed the shirt and walked into his room, closing the door behind him, he sighed and started pulling off his plain grey t-shirt, throwing it on his bed, he picked up the blue shirt and put it on, he took a deep breath before opening the door to show his sister.

Izzy looked up, her eyes gazed at her brother in the shirt she had chosen for him. "Perfect. Put this on over it" she handed Alec a leather jacket, he owned a few leather jackets but this one seemed fancier, if that was possible. He slipped the jacket on, it fit perfectly, Izzy really did have an eye for fashion and always got the sizing right. "You look great Alec. Now, what to do with your hair."

Alec looked confused, "what's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing, apart from the fact that it looks like it hasn't been brushed in a week." She could see the annoyed look in his eyes, "relax bro, I'm just going to put some gel in it."

An hour later and Izzy had finished poking and prodding at Alec, gelling his hair and spiking it, plucking the stray hairs from his eyebrows and straightening up his outfit. She pulled her big brother towards the long mirror hanging on the wall in the hall. His eyes lit up in surprise when he saw his reflection, his black hair was neatly spiked with the back brushed down, his eyebrows looked better, not that he would ever admit that to his sister. The shirt was tight against his body, but not too tight, it showed off his arms and his chest a little. Izzy had let him wear jeans if they were black and skinny. She relented and gave in, letting him wear his black converse. The leather jacket completed the look and Alec thought he looked decent.

"Thanks, Iz" Alec smiled, "is it my turn to give you a makeover now?"

"Not in a million years would I let you give me a makeover, dear brother." She laughed and walked over to the sofa where her bags lay, she reached into one and pulled out a red silk dress, which Alec thought was way too short. She set it down on the sofa and proceeded to reach into another bag and pulled out a pair of black heels. Alecs protective big brother instincts were kicking in. "Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, you are not wearing that!"

Izzy laughed, "relax Alec, I'll be perfectly covered." Before he could say anything back in protest, his little sister had collected her things from the sofa and gone into his room to get changed. Alec sat down on the sofa and flicked through the tv whilst waiting for Izzy, she always took hours getting ready. He started thinking about his date, was he short? Tall? Did he have light or dark hair? Would he like Alec? Izzy hadn't really told Alec much about who his date was, only that his name was Magnus and he was good friends with her 'boyfriend' Raphael and was apparently very good looking. Alec was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his bedroom door open and saw Izzy walking out, she looked beautiful and so much like their mother. She stood tall in the red silk dress, which wasn't as short as Alec had originally thought. The black heels made her a few inches taller, her long black hair rested in neat curls past her shoulders. She wore a dark red lipstick and a red pendant necklace. "What do you think?" she asked.

Alec straightened up, "I think you better be wearing a jacket with that outfit."

"Always the protective brother, but yes I am. Brooklyn is rather cold this time of year." She grabbed her leather jacket off the sofa and slipped it on effortlessly, she grabbed her handbag, which no doubt had lots of makeup in, Alec thought.

"Are you ready? I said we would meet them at 7."

Alec took one final look at himself in the mirror, "yeah, let's go."

They arrived at The River Café. It was beautiful and overlooked the Brooklyn bridge. "Evening" spoke Izzy, "I have a reservation for four under the name Lightwood."

"Yes, the rest of your party have already arrived. If you could follow me, please." They followed the maître de to their table.

"Isabelle, you look beautiful." Spoke a deep, but calm voice. That must be Raphael, Alec thought. "Thank you, Raphael, as do you." Izzy turned to Alec, "this is my brother Alec, Alec, this is Raphael, my date." Raphael held out his hand for Alec to shake, Alec shook his hand, "nice to meet you."

Raphael turned towards Magnus, Alec hadn't even looked at him, he felt too nervous. "This is my good friend Magnus Bane" Magnus stood, he was wearing tight leather pants, and wore a purple silk button down shirt with a black ascot. His hair was pitch black and spiked, he wore eyeliner and his nails painted black. His eyes were a beautiful yellow/green colour and shone brightly. He remembered thinking that Magnus was an unusual name, but now that he had met him, he thought the name suited him. Alec thought he was beautiful. "Pleasure to meet you both", he turned to face Alec, "you look gorgeous Alexander", Alec blushed, but said nothing, he wasn't used to having someone think he looked gorgeous. They proceeded to sit down, Alec couldn't focus on anything, he couldn't stop staring at the beautiful man sitting in front of him.

Magnus spoke first, "tell me about yourself." Alec could already tell that Magnus was confident and said what he wanted.

Alec took a sip of his water, "what would you like to know?", he said nervously.

 _I hope you liked this chapter, chapter 3 will be up in a few days. Please leave reviews. Thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHADOWHUNTERS. ALL RIGHTS ARE CASSANDRA CLARES._

"Everything", Magnus smiled at Alec. Magnus had the most beautiful eyes Alec had ever seen, their yellow colour staring boldly at Alec. He had realised he hadn't acknowledged Magnus' answer. "I'm 21, I live alone, I study architecture and fine art at Brooklyn college", he spoke quickly. Magnus stifled a chuckle, he leaned forward, getting closer to Alec. "You seem nervous", he spoke in a whisper, so only Alec would hear what he said. Crap, Alec thought, what was he meant to say back to that when it was the truth? He took a deep breath, "I haven't been on a blind double date before. Or any type of date." Did he just admit that he was a dateless loser, to this extremely beautiful man? Magnus' smile brightened, was he laughing at Alec? "Lucky me, getting to be your first", Magnus winked, Alec could feel himself blushing. The rest of the night went smoothly, conversation flowed between all four of them. Alec had even spoken to Raphael for a bit, he was nice, but no guy would ever be good enough for his little sister. He had learned a lot about Magnus, he was born in Indonesia and was two years older than him. He was a mechanic who owned a local garage called Pandemonium. It turned out that he only lived about 20 minutes away from Alec, in a fancy penthouse apartment in the middle of the city. He had a cat, called Chairman Meow, which Alec thought was a little odd, but he knew that Magnus was anything but ordinary.

It was a little past 10 when the evening had finished. Izzy had walked off with Raphael to say goodbye in private without her big brother watching her and scowling. "I had a great time tonight" Alec said, "it was fun." Magnus moved closer so that he was only an inch or two away from Alec. "Hopefully our second date will be even more fun" Magnus spoke softly and seductively.

"You want to go on another date? With me?" Alec was shocked.

Magnus couldn't help but laugh, "yes with you. I had a lot of fun tonight and would like to do it again, as long as you want to?"

Alec tried not to sound too excited when he answered, "I would love to."

They exchanged phone numbers and Magnus said he would text him. "Until next time Alexander" Magnus winked and smiled at Alec. "Until next time" he smiled back.

"Do you like him?" They had only just left, and Izzy was already asking her brother a million questions about Magnus. "He's different, a good different. He's nice" he couldn't help smiling a little whilst talking about his date. "He's also insanely hot" Izzy glanced at her brother and saw him grinning, "Get your own mechanic Iz" They walked back to Alec' talking about the night and laughing with each other.

"Thank you, Isabelle" Alec said gently.

Isabelle squeezed her brothers arm slightly, "you're welcome Alec"

Alec awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned and rolled over picking it up off his bed side table. It was Jace.

Half asleep he answered, "hello?"

"Still sleeping big brother?" Jace sounded way to upbeat for this time of morning Alec thought.

"What do you want Jace?" His eyes were slowly adjusting to the morning light shining through his window.

"Now now, no need to be hostile. How was your date with Izzy and her fling of the week?"

Alec sighed, "do we have to talk about this?" He hated having these conversations with his brother. They mostly consisted of Jace talking about the new girl he was seeing and then moaning that Alec never enjoyed being single and having fun.

"Yes, now tell me. Before I lose interest"

"You really are annoying" Alec said but proceeded to tell his brother about his date. "His name is Magnus, he's 23. He owns his own mechanic shop and he unlike some one, he managed to go the whole night without insulting me." Jace didn't have to be in the same room with Alec to know that his facial expression was serious.

Jace laughed, "well he sounds boring. Now can we talk about my love life?" Alec didn't bother replying, he knew Jace would say what he wanted to say regardless.

"I met this girl in the library, her name is Clary and she's- "Jace was interrupted by the sound of his brother laughing. "What were you doing in a library?" Alec couldn't help but find the idea of Jace being in a place with books hilarious.

"I had to pee. Shut up. Anyway, she's super-hot but she doesn't seem interested, I spent an hour trying to get her number. This has never happened to me before Alec."

"Jace Lightwood was turned down by a girl, someone alert the authorities. How could she?" Alec' voice was laced with sarcasm. Jace sighed in reply. "She is obviously too smart to fall for your usual tricks Jace. Maybe try getting to know her instead of just trying to get her into bed. As fun as this conversation has been, I must go. Try taking my advice for once in your life little brother."

Jace growled, "you are no help." Alec hung up. He looked at the time, 11:12 am. He didn't have class until 1. He was about to put his phone down and get out of bed, until he saw that he had a text message. It was from a number he didn't know. He shrugged and opened the message. _Morning blue eyes, its Magnus. I had a great time last night. Fancy coffee?_

He shot out of bed, he had given Magnus his number but hadn't expected to hear from him. Damn. What did he do now? He threw on some pyjama bottoms and ran out of his room to find Izzy. She was sleeping on the sofa. She often spent the night, where they ate pizza and watched films. Alec went into the kitchen to make some coffee, waking Izzy up without coffee was never a good idea, she wasn't a morning person at all. Holding a cup of coffee, he gently nudged his sister awake, "Wake up Iz" she opened her eyes slowly and groaned. "What?" Alec handed her the cup, she hastily took it. "Magnus texted me." Izzy sat up with speed. "Let me see!" Alec handed his phone to his sister. She screamed, "oh my god! What did you say back?"

"I haven't replied. I don't know if you've noticed but I don't really have a lot of experience with these situations. Its why I came to ask you." Alec could talk to Izzy about absolutely anything and it never felt weird. Isabelle placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Do you want to see him again?" she looked at him lovingly.

"Yes" he said softly. Izzy handed his phone back to him, "text him then."

Alec held his phone and began typing.

 _Coffee sounds great._

 _I tried to end this chapter on a sort of cliff-hanger. The next chapter will be up in a few days. Please leave reviews, thank you._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHADOWHUNTERS. ALL RIGHTS ARE CASSANDRA CLARES._

 _Apologies that this chapter took so long to come out. I had some trouble with my laptop. I also had a bit of writers block. Hopefully this chapter is okay. Please leave reviews and enjoy!_

Alec was seated on the red sofa in the local coffee shop. He was staring out the window, the city was always busy this time of morning, with people buying coffee before rushing off to work. Alec liked watching the city at this time, watching all the different people and guessing what they did for a living. "Good morning Alexander." Alec snapped out of his reverie and looked up to see Magnus standing a few feet in front of him. He was wearing tight black dress pants, with a silver silk long sleeved button-down shirt and a black waist coat. He wore plain black shoes which looked recently polished. His hair wasn't spiked, instead it hung loosely around his face, which had no makeup on. Alec thought the natural look suited Magnus, just as well as when he was dressed up. "You look gorgeous." Alec said with such confidence that it even surprised him. Magnus sat down, "as do you darling." He wondered if Magnus was only being polite. He was nothing special to look at. He didn't wear nice clothes like Magnus or try with his appearance. He wore black skinny jeans with a dark green t-shirt, his leather jacket and converse and his hair were messy. He thought to himself why someone like Magnus would be interested in someone like him. He was a nobody.

"I didn't think you would actually text me" Alec spoke softly, "let alone want to see me again." Magnus found Alec' lack of confidence cute. He thought the man sat in front of him was adorable. He was so innocent and pure. He was the opposite of himself. He was everything Magnus hadn't known he wanted in life. Magnus smiled, "I am a man of my word Alexander. And I couldn't stop thinking about you." Alec' breath caught in his throat, had he heard, that right? Magnus was thinking about him? He laughed nervously, "I thought about you too." They spoke for what seemed like hours.

"How do you know Raphael?" Alec asked curiously.

"I've known him for years. We were in the same foster home. I took him under my wing, he's like my brother. He came to live with me when he turned 16 and I gave him a job at Pandemonium."

Alec smiled, he liked knowing that Magnus was the kind of person to help someone in need. "How long have you owned your own mechanic business?"

"Three years. I started working there when I was 18, it was called Auto Fix at the time. Terrible name, right? I came into some money from some distant relative, I never knew existed. Anyway, I wanted to do something useful with the money, so I decided to buy the shop. The previous owner jumped at the chance to sell. Its been the best decision of my life. Well, maybe the second now. Agreeing to the blind double date last night is the first." Magnus winked at Alec.

Alec could feel himself going red. "So, Raphael is your only family?" he instantly regretted asking that. He wondered if Magnus liked talking about that topic. He felt relief when Magnus smiled.

"He's the only one who has been there for me. My past, it isn't exactly happy. I never met my father, and my mother died when I was 10. I don't have any siblings, aunts, uncles or cousins. My grandparents died when I was little. It's a time I prefer to forget. What about your family? Are they as glamourous as Isabelle?"

Alec sighed, it was his turn now. Damn. "Nobody is like Izzy, she's one of a kind. My parents live in Manhattan. My brothers and Izzy live with them." He hoped Magnus wouldn't ask for any more information.

"Why don't you live at home?"

There it was. The dreaded question. "I, erm, my parents asked me to leave, after I came out. They didn't want to have to see their gay son every day. So, they bought me an apartment in Brooklyn and I left. I don't see or talk to them." Alec' voice was soft, fighting the emotions.

Magnus could see the sadness in his eyes, He stood up, moving to sit next to Alec. He placed his hand gently on his leg. "Alexander, I am so sorry. No one deserves to be treated like that. I'm glad Isabelle stuck by you. I can see you're very close. What about your brothers?"

The feel of Magnus' hand on his leg, sent a rush through Alec' body. "My siblings are my best friends. Izzy always knew I was gay and she never told anyone. She kept my secret for me until I was ready to tell everyone. Same with my adoptive brother, Jace. He had known all along, but never said anything to me, not until I was ready to tell him. And, Max is only young, so he doesn't really understand." He felt a sense of relief flowing through him. It felt good talking to someone about this.

"By the sounds of it, you have all the people you need in your life, Alexander." He was looking at Alec, he could get lost in his eyes. They were like the ocean.

They spent the next hour just talking and getting to know each other. Finding out all the small details about each other. Magnus' favourite colour was purple. Alec' was blue. They both loved pizza. They both liked listening to music and watching movies, especially horror, in their spare time. Alec looked at his watch, shit. He had class in 20 minutes. He really didn't want to leave and sit through a boring lecture. "I have to go. I've got class in 20 minutes and my professor will murder me if I'm late again. I'm really sorry." He stood up and started gathering his stuff together, when he felt Magnus grab his arm gently. "Let me walk you?" Magnus' yellow eyes shone brightly at Alec. "I'd love that, thank you."

They walked in perfect sync next to each other. The University was only a 10-minute walk from the coffee shop. Alec prayed the 10 minutes would go by slowly, but before he knew it, they had reached the University.

"Thank you for walking me. I had a really great time today."

"You're welcome Alexander" Magnus moved slowly towards to Alec, closing the distance between them. Alec could feel the warmth of Magnus' breath on his lips. He leaned forward and placed his lips gently on Magnus'. It was a slow, patient kiss. Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly. Alec could feel Magnus' tongue pleading for entry into his mouth. He parted his lips and allowed access. Their kiss deepened, each exploring the other's mouths. Magnus tasted like vanilla. A small moan escaped Alec' mouth, before he slowly pulled away, catching his breath. They smiled at each other, Alec felt a little flustered.

"I'll see you later?" Magnus winked.

"Definitely." Alec kissed Magnus on the cheek and walked into the University.

Thank you for reading chapter 4. I will try my very best to get chapter 5 out as soon as I can. Please follow War of Hearts and leave reviews. Thank you for reading angels.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHADOWHUNTERS. ALL RIGHTS ARE CASSANDRA CLARES._

Apologies that this chapter took so long to publish. I keep having issues with my laptop.

Alec sat with a massive smile on his face, even the boring architecture class couldn't ruin how happy he felt right now. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Though the thought of his parents hating him, was always in the back of his mind. He acted like it didn't worry him. But of course, it did. They were his parents, they were meant to love him, regardless. He hadn't done anything wrong. He was finally brave enough to admit who he was. How could his parents hate him for that? Parents should want their kids to be themselves, to be happy. He snapped out of his negative thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate. Pushing the unpleasant thoughts to the back of his mind, he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

 _Usual place for lunch?_

It was Izzy. Since Alec started university, he and Izzy would have lunch together every week. Even though she and Jace spent nearly every weekend at his, he never got sick of spending time with his siblings. He slyly replied to his little sister. _Meet you there at 1._ Professor Starkweather hated the use of mobile phones in his classes, unless it was an emergency. He glanced at the clock and sighed, he had 45 minutes left of this hell. He was starving. He would often miss breakfast and be fine, but today he was really regretting it. He felt his phone go off again. He picked it up, making sure Starkweather didn't see. The smile from earlier had now returned, it was Magnus.

 _Hey blue eyes, missing you already. Fancy doing something later?_

Alec couldn't help but blush, Magnus had that affect on him. He typed out his reply and pressed send. _I'm spending the afternoon with Izzy. I'm free after though, what did you have in mind?_

Magnus replied in seconds. _Dinner at mine? 6 o'clock? I'm an excellent cook._

 _Can't wait. See you later._ Alec wasn't good at flirting over text, or in person. He preferred keeping his replies short and sweet.

Finally, his class ended, he felt relieved. He was excited to tell Izzy about his morning with Magnus, and that he was seeing him again tonight. He knew Izzy would be delighted for him, but he also knew she would brag about the fact that it's because of her that they met. She would never let him forget that. He put his earphones in and blasted Adam Lambert. Magnus had raved about how amazing his music was, so Alec decided to give him a listen. He found that Adam Lambert reminded him of Magnus. They shared the same style and confidence. He arrived at the restaurant where he was meeting his sister. It wasn't far from his university and normally always got there before Izzy. He was about to walk in and get a table for them, like he usually did, when he heard his name being shouted. He turned around and saw Izzy walking towards him. She was wearing black leather pants and a bright red tank top with black high heeled boots. Her long black hair was held up in a neat ponytail.

"You're late again, Iz"

Izzy laughed, "we pretty much got here at the same time big brother. Let's go in, I'm starving."

They were seated at their usual table. Due to their parents being good friends with the owner, they often got their meals at a discount, which made coming here so often cheap. Izzy had worked through the menu, trying everything they had to offer at least once. Alec chose to stick with what he knew he liked. He would occasionally try some of the food his sister ordered, but this was mostly to stop her nagging him about it. They placed their order, Alec went with the traditional cheese burger with chunky chips, and Izzy chose to get some pasta dish with a funny name. He liked the fact that his sister never bothered with diets, or not eating carbs. She would often eat more than he did, and she never gained any weight. Admittedly, he was a little jealous about this. Even though Alec had never bothered with the gym, like most guys his age did. He liked to eat healthy and keep fit by playing basketball and running five miles every day.

"Spill. What happened with Magnus, this morning?" Izzy always got straight to the point.

Alec felt his heart flutter at the mention of Magnus' name. He felt a little nervous. He took a sip of his diet coke and begun telling his sister everything. He chose to leave out any sensitive information, as he didn't want to share Magnus' personal details, without his permission. Izzy couldn't contain her excitement when Alec told her about their kiss. As always, she wanted all the details. Alec didn't mind though, this is what his relationship was like with his little sister. They shared everything.

"He wants to cook dinner for me...tonight."

Izzy noticed the slight sound of uncertainty in her brother's voice. She could tell he was feeling nervous. "You don't have to feel nervous Alec. This is a good thing, he wants to spend time with you, just the two of you. He likes you." Alec smiled, his sister somehow always knew what he is thinking and feeling.

"That's what makes me nervous Iz. I don't exactly have a lot of experience with these sorts of things. What if I mess it up?" he spoke softly.

Izzy reached over and grabbed her brother's hand. "You won't. Just be yourself, exactly how you have been. He seems to like it." She smiled at him. "Thanks, Iz"

They were ravenous by the time their food arrived. They mostly ate in silence, with the occasional murmur about how good the food was. They chose not to get any dessert, as they were full. They paid the bill and left. Alec walked Izzy to the train station. They talked about Izzy's fashion design classes, she was taking at Manhattan College. She was the creative one in the family. Alec had some talent, but not a lot. Arriving outside the station, he gave his little sister a hug and promised to call her tomorrow, with updates. She playfully punched him on his arm and said he better 'or else'. He took a slow walk back to his apartment, listening to Adam Lambert and thinking about tonight, about Magnus.

I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Please leave reviews and enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHADOWHUNTERS. ALL RIGHTS ARE CASSANDRA CLARES._

 _I am so sorry that this chapter took a while. I had some writers block. Hope you enjoy it._

Alec threw his keys on the table and shut his front door. He dropped his bag on the floor, and begun walking into the kitchen to get a drink. "I hope that drink is for me." Upon recognising the voice, he sighed and turned around. "What are you doing here, Jace?" He had given his brother and sister a key to his flat, in case of emergency. A decision which he was now beginning to regret. "I missed you" Jace uttered with sarcasm. Alec rolled his eyes, "what did you do this time?" His younger brother had a habit of pissing off their parents, which often resulted in him having to hide out at Alec' for a few days.

"Surprisingly, I haven't actually done anything. Do you remember the girl I told you about, Clary?"

Alec never really bothered to remember his brothers 'girlfriends' names. They usually only lasted a week or so, before he got bored. "The girl who turned you down?" Jace wasn't the type to get turned down by girls. This is probably why the girls name had subconsciously stayed with Alec. She was smart enough to see past his brother's charms.

"A moment of madness on her part, but yes. That one. I was hanging out with her and her friend Simon. Who is probably the dullest person I have ever met."

Alec laughed, "so basically, you didn't just get turned down, you got friend zoned as well?" He couldn't help himself laughing. He saw Jace scowling at him across the room. Alec cleared his throat, "Is that why you're here? To cry on my shoulder?"

"It's not funny. I really like this girl, Alec. This has never happened to me before" Alec could hear the softness within his voice. He didn't really know what to say, Jace had never needed relationship advice from anyone, especially Alec, based on that he had no experience with them.

"Have you considered acting like less of a dick?"

"I come to my big brother for help and all I get is insults. I'm disappointed Alec."

"Shut up. I meant, she's clearly too smart to fall for your usual tricks. Maybe show her that you actually like her and don't just want to sleep with her."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Alec sighed, "seriously Jace? How you get anyone to sleep with you, surprises me. You show an interest in her, her hobbies, her family, her friends, even the dull ones. Show her you're not the complete prick she thinks you are." He winked at his brother.

"And then she'll want to sleep with me?"

"Oh, for god sake. You are beyond help. Now, are you planning on staying here forever or what?"

Jace gasped, "are you trying to get rid of me? I am offended."

"Yes, I have things to do, that thankfully do not include you." Alec grabbed his brother by the arm and led him towards the door.

"Fine, but don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jace laughed, punched his brother on the arm and left.

Alec shut the door and sighed. He had less than 2 hours to get ready and go to Magnus'. What was he going to wear? Why hadn't he made Izzy come around to help? Damn. He supposed that he couldn't always rely on Izzy to dress him for his dates. Casual was probably best, he thought. He jumped in the shower, the feeling of the warm water instantly relaxed him, calming some of his nerves. About 20 minutes later, he was done. He roughly towel dried his hair. He threw on some boxers and went to his wardrobe. He picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a long-sleeved button-down denim shirt. He threw them on, sprayed some aftershave and combed his hair. He had decided against styling his hair with gel, he preferred it natural. He chose to wear his favourite pair of black and white converse. He was ready. Magnus only lived about a 20-minute walk away, Alec liked walking. He grabbed his phone, wallet, keys and his leather jacket.

He was a fast walker and got to Magnus' in about 15 minutes. He stood outside for a few seconds, his nerves were kicking in. What if he messed it up? What if Magnus realised he didn't like him? Calm down Alec, he thought, you can do this. He walked up the steps and pressed the button labelled 'Bane'.

"Alexander, you're early."

Alec felt his heart start beating faster. "Oh, I'm sorry, I can wait out here, if you're not ready."

Magnus chuckled, "Come on up darling."

Hearing the buzzer, Alec cautiously pushed the door open. He called the elevator and pushed the 'penthouse' button. He tried to calm his nerves as much as he could during the long ride. The elevator doors flew open and Alec took a deep breath, he exited and saw Magnus leaning against his doorframe.

"Alexander, you look beautiful." His voice was soft and sultry.

As did he, Alec thought. Magnus always looked good. He had a unique and vibrant dress sense. Tonight, he wore, tight fitted scarlet trousers with a black silk button down shirt. He accessorized with an ascot, the same colour as his trousers. His hair was evenly spiked and his eyes glittered. Magnus stepped aside and gestured for his date to come in, Alec complied and walked forwards. He stopped a few inches away from Magnus and leaned forward. He kissed Magnus gently. It was a quick soft kiss, a simple hello. "You look beautiful too."

They spent their time talking and laughing with each other. Magnus had chosen to make Alec homemade burgers and chips, since that was his favourite food. Alec thought Magnus looked cute when he was concentrating. Alec usually preferred not to drink, but chose to have a beer with his dinner. Magnus opted for a colourful cocktail. They ate their food slowly, talking and singing along to Adam Lambert. Alec knew most of the words to his songs, which Magnus found insanely adorable. Neither of them felt like dessert after dinner and decided to watch a movie together. Alec chose the film and had decided on the old time classic, Psycho, as Magnus had never seen it. Alec laid on the sofa with his head in Magnus' lap. He felt content like this. Magnus was gently running his hands through his hair, which Alec liked the feeling of.

"Thanks for dinner. It was great." Alec had realised that he had forgotten to say thank you to Magnus, after he had finished eating and began to feel bad.

Magnus, who was now tracing shapes on Alec' arm, spoke softly, "you're welcome darling."

Alec had fallen asleep half way through the film and woke up to the feel of his phone vibrating. Groggily, he sat up, embarrassment washing over him. "Did I, I fall asleep?"

"You snore, its adorable." Magnus was looking at Alec and grinning.

"I do not snore." Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket to see who had text him. It was Izzy, probably wanting to know how tonight went. He saw the time and started. It was nearly midnight. Magnus, realising what Alec was thinking, put his hand on his leg. "You're welcome to stay, if you like." For the first time since meeting him, Alec thought Magnus had sounded nervous.

"I'd love to."

Chapter 7 will be up as soon as possible. I try and get them out as quick as I can. Hope you enjoy it, and thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHADOWHUNTERS. ALL RIGHTS ARE CASSANDRA CLARES._

 _I had such bad writers block with this chapter. I am not very happy with this chapter but I hope you enjoy it._

Alec had replied to Izzy's text, saying he would ring her tomorrow. He chose to put his phone in silent to avoid any more interruptions from his nosy siblings. By the time, he and Magnus had finished the film, it was nearly half one in the morning. Magnus stood up and held his hand out for Alec, who accepted. He let Magnus lead him to his bedroom. He opened the door and Alec stopped in the doorway. Magnus' bedroom was magnificent. The walls were black and glittery. There was a bright purple vanity table in one of the corners, which was covered with different makeup products. There was a massive walk in closest, which Alec thought made sense considering Magnus' clothes. Next to that, there was an on suit, which Alec liked. In the middle of the room, was a massive king-sized bed, draped in red silk sheets. On each side of the bed, were purple tables with one drawer. "Wow, nice room. I especially like the rainbow curtains." Alec thought that the room was perfect for Magnus' personality.

"Thank you darling." Magnus gave Alec a quick peck and proceeded to walk into his room. Alec followed, he wasn't sure what he was meant to do. He had never spent the night at anyone's house before. "Are you tired?" Magnus asked softly. "A little." Magnus, who was removing his makeup and brushing his hair out of spikes, looked at Alec. "Make yourself comfy darling." Alec took a deep breath and started getting undressed. Magnus, who was watching Alec from the mirror, smiled when he saw Alec standing there in just his boxers.

"Nice to see all that running is paying off." Magnus winked.

Alec smiled, he could feel himself blushing. He climbed into bed. It was his turn to watch Magnus get undressed. Magnus' body was slim but muscly. He had tanned skin and his face looked younger in the soft lighting. He climbed into bed next to Alec, wearing only his boxers as well. It was a lot comfier than wearing pyjamas. Alec leaned over to Magnus and kissed him. Magnus kissed him back. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, Magnus pulled Alec closer and ran his hands through his hair. He responded by grabbing the back of Magnus' neck gently. The kiss deepened, they explored each other's mouths and felt elated with passion. A small moan came from Alec, which sent electricity through Magnus. Alec was the one to pull away first, taking a breath, he lent forward and kissed Magnus' forehead. They laid down, holding hands, with Alec tracing small shapes on Magnus' chest, and him playing with Alec' hair. They fell asleep like this. Happy. Content.

Alec awoke to the smell of fresh coffee. He sat up, Magnus wasn't in bed next to him. He swung himself out of bed, opened the door and walked into the living room. He saw Magnus, standing in the kitchen making pancakes and singing along to Adam Lambert quietly. He was wearing a silk blue dressing gown, with his chest showing. Alec took a deep breath, "morning." Magnus turned around to see Alec standing in just his boxers, his hair messy from sleep. He looked adorable and sexy. "Morning darling. Grab a seat, I'm making breakfast." Alec sat in one of the high kitchen stools and took a sip of coffee. He watched Magnus singing and dancing along to the music, which Magnus had now turned up, and smiled to himself. He really liked this guy. Without thinking about it, he grabbed Magnus' arm and gently pulled him down into a soft kiss. Alec felt the beautiful man smile and deepened the kiss, to which Magnus responded eagerly too. He snaked his hands gently around Alec' neck, which elicited a moan from Alec. The kiss broke off and they smiled at each other. Magnus held Alec' hand, "I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving."

After breakfast was finished, Alec made Magnus sit down whilst he cleaned the kitchen. Magnus had protested at first, but began to enjoy the view. Alec was still wearing just his boxers. The morning light shone off his body, showing his rippling muscles. Yup, Magnus could get used to this view. Alec turned around to see Magnus staring at him, "take a picture, it'll last longer."

"I already did." He held his phone up for Alec to see the picture.

"Magnus!" Alec tried to sound annoyed but couldn't help himself laughing. "Thank you for breakfast and letting me stay last night" He kissed Magnus on the cheek and walked into the bedroom to get dressed. Magnus followed him.

"Do you have to go? And put on clothes?"

"I have class in a few hours, sadly. I'd much rather stay here though." Alec hated going to class, it was always so boring.

Magnus sat on his bed, watching Alec get dressed/ He felt a little sad. He had never felt like this about someone before. He usually didn't do feelings for anyone. Everyone he ever loved had left him and he was afraid of falling for someone and losing them as well. He had only known Alec a few weeks, but he was everything Magnus never knew he wanted.

"Will I see you later?" Magnus hoped he wasn't pushing Alec too much, or rushing things.

Alec lent forward to kiss Magnus, it was quick and gentle. A simple kiss goodbye. "Dinner, tomorrow night at mine? I know a fantastic takeout place."

Magnus chuckled, "How could I say no to that?"

Alec gave Magnus a quick peck and left. He couldn't help smiling the whole way home. Being with Magnus made him feel like a completely different person. When he was with him, he didn't worry about his family life, he just focused on being happy. Thinking of seeing Magnus again tomorrow, made the idea of having back to back classes today tolerable. Magnus made everything tolerable.

The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, depending on my writers block. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHADOWHUNTERS. ALL RIGHTS ARE CASSANDRA CLARES._

 _I apologise that I took so long to update this story. I haven't felt like writing for a while and have also had trouble with my laptop, again. I will try my best to be consistent with chapter updates, but please have patience with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Magnus was awoken by his own screams. Great, another nightmare. He had them every night without fail. Except the night with Alec. Being with him seemed to momentarily erase the dark memories. He had felt surprised to have woken up that morning feeling well rested and energised. He usually only managed to get about 5 hours sleep a night, if he was lucky. Magnus didn't bother trying to get back to sleep after having a nightmare. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see her, his mother, dying. The memory haunted him every second of every day. He couldn't escape the pain, the guilt. Spending time with Alec would help numb the feelings that haunted him, but they always came rushing back when he was alone. It was like Alec was his drug, a drug he needed to survive. He knew how crazy he sounded, he hadn't known Alec that long, but he had never felt this way about someone before. He had never craved someone so much. He was happier with Alec, and the thought of losing him began to hurt more than his past did.

He shook the thoughts away, and climbed out of bed. He picked up his phone to look at the time, 3:10am. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his black satin gown from the bottom of his bed. He made a cup of coffee and sat down in front of the tv. There was never anything good on this early. He really had to get Netflix. The flat was quiet without the sound of Chairman Meow's purring, he hated when his cat was at the groomers. Magnus wondered if texting Alec this early in the morning, would seem weird. He didn't want to risk waking him up, but Magnus couldn't stop thinking about him. Every cell in his body wanted Alec. He couldn't wait to see him again tonight, to touch him, to kiss him, to hold him. He couldn't resist any longer, and picked up his phone.

Alec sat staring at his laptop screen, being a university student wasn't easy. It consisted of late nights and many cups of coffee. He had been writing this 10,000-word essay since midnight and had only managed to write 4,561 words. His thoughts weren't on his work as they should have been. The only thing on his mind, was Magnus. He hadn't stopped thinking of the insanely beautiful man since last night. He had been texting him all day, but Alec craved the warmth of Magnus, the feel of his breath on the back of his neck, soothing him to sleep. Alec heard his phone go off, and looked at the time. Who could be texting him at 4 in the morning? He picked his phone up, and smiled. It was a text from Magnus.

 _ **I hope this doesn't wake you darling, but I can't stop thinking about you. Can't wait to see you later.**_

Alec' smile grew with each word he read. Magnus made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. He typed out his reply and pressed send. He hoped Magnus was still awake.

 _ **I can't stop thinking about you either. How comes you're awake?**_

Alec didn't have to wait long for a reply.

 _ **I had a bad dream, nothing serious. What are you doing awake?**_

He wanted to ask Magnus what the dream was about, it had to have been serious if it woke him up and he hadn't gone back to sleep, but he decided to wait till he saw him.

 _ **I'm doing course work. I would rather be with you.**_

Magnus had replied within seconds.

 _ **You will be tonight darling.**_

They exchanged a few more texts until Alec crashed and fell asleep.

It was about 11 when Alec woke up, he felt exhausted. He just wanted to turn over and go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He was seeing Magnus later and had a lot to do before then. He had planned to surprise his date with a cooked meal, instead of a takeaway and had to buy the ingredients and tidy up his flat. Alec usually didn't cook much, but he wanted tonight to be perfect. He sent a quick text to Magnus and jumped in the shower.

 _ **Morning, can you be at mine for 6?**_

Alec never spent long in the shower and was finished within 10 minutes. He roughly dried his hair with a towel before wrapping it around his waist and going back into his room. He picked up his phone and saw that Magnus had replied.

 _ **6 is perfect. Can't wait.**_

He began to feel nervous after reading the text. He had never planned a romantic dinner for someone before. What if Magnus didn't like the food? Maybe he should just order a takeaway. Alec pushed the negative thoughts away and went to get dressed. He threw on some jeans and a faded blue jumper and his black converse. He would change into something fancier later. He brushed his hair, grabbed his jacket, phone, wallet and keys and closed the door. He returned from the shops about two hours later, carrying two bags full of ingredients for spaghetti bolognaise. Alec knew that Magnus loved pasta and enjoyed Italian food, he didn't know how to make any of the fancy pasta dishes so opted for something easy and was good at making. He set the table and laid out some candles to set the atmosphere. It was about 5:30 when he had finished preparing dinner and tidying up. Alec decided to grab a quick shower to freshen up after running around all day. He chose to wear black skinny jeans with a dark grey short sleeved button-down shirt and his converse. He styled his hair with some gel and sprayed some cologne on. He gave himself the once over in the mirror and took a deep breath. He was ready.

It was exactly 6 o'clock, when he heard a knock on the door. Alec took a deep breath and went to open the door.

"Evening darlin", Magnus looked amazing, as he always did, Alec thought. He wore slim fitting black trousers, with a dark red long sleeved button-down satin shirt and black shoes. His black hair was slightly spiked, and he wore a small amount of eyeliner. He wore his signature 'M' and 'B' rings. His look tonight was simple, simple but beautiful.

"I know I say this every time I see you, but, you look beautiful Magnus."

Magnus smiled and moved closer, he placed his hands-on Alec' hips and leaned in, "Not nearly as beautiful as you do, Alexander" and placed his lips on Alec's. Alec responded eagerly to the kiss before pulling away and moving to the side. "Come in"

Magnus obliged and walked forward. Alec shut the door behind them.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
